Christmas Snow
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: DL. Due to a snow storm DL are stuck at a crime scene on Xmas Eve. Season five spoilers


Title: Christmas snow  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairing: DL  
Summary: Due to a snow storm DL are stuck at a crime scene on Xmas eve. Season five spoilers  
Author's notes: I'm not happy with the title so if anybody can come up with a better one let me know. This is dedicated to everyone else in the Midwest that is or is about to be snowed in *sigh*  
Also I know at least from my one visit to NYC that my plot device below is probably highly unrealistic for NYC cabs…..but I figured at some point even they would be grounded.

"Montana, what are you doing out in this weather?"

Lindsay Monroe shook snow off her pink hat as she stepped into a church that was the team's latest crime scene.

"Mac needed help."

Danny shook his head in disbelief as he yanked out his cell phone and started dialing. "You're not in the field for a reason, Linds. In the middle of one of the worst storms the east coast has seen in years he calls you in?"

Lindsay quickly closed the space between them and placed a gentle hand on her boyfriend's arm. "Don't yell at Mac. He didn't have any other choice. Everybody's sick. All I'm here to do is help photograph."

Reluctantly Danny hit a button severing the call. "I can photograph…..I'm getting you a cab home."

Lindsay set her evidence kit down. They were alone in the main area of the church. There was a uniform officer posted outside the front door. She placed her pink mitted hands gently on Danny's face forcing him to look at her.

"I love you for your concern…..I'm fine…..we're fine."

Danny sighed as he met her gaze. "It's Christmas Eve, Montana."

Lindsay smiled. "There's no other place I'd rather spend it then with you."

He grinned. "In a cold church with a dead guy?"

Lindsay laughed as she leaned in to kiss him. "I'll take what I can get."

Danny allowed himself to lengthen the kiss just a bit before breaking apart. "Come on, let's get this done so we can get out of here."

********

Three hours later the photographs were taken, the evidence bagged and the body removed. Due to the storm the uniformed officer had been called away to help direct traffic.

As Danny and Lindsay wearily stepped outside they were met with a fierce blast of snow and wind.

"Wow."Lindsay commented as she stepped down the stairs and into a snow drift that was almost to her knees. "Guess they were wrong about the timing of this one, huh?"

Danny's gaze pierced the darkness looking at the deserted street. Due to the lack of vehicles available at the lab he'd opted to take a cab. Lindsay had as well. Now he was regretting that decision as no cabs were to be seen.

"Looks like we walk."Lindsay commented as she shifted the weight of her kit to her other hand.

Danny shook his head as he placed his free hand on her left arm to steady her. The image of her falling plagued his mind.

"Uh huh, you wait inside. I'm going up a few blocks see if I can find us a ride."

"Danny, I'm from Montana this is nothing."

Danny ushered her towards the stairs and up to the front door of the church. "You weren't pregnant in Montana."

"I'm perfectly capable of walking a few blocks."

Danny opened the door struggling a bit against the intense wind. "Not in this, Linds. Humor me….stay where it's semi-warm."

Lindsay opened her mouth to protest and Danny closed it with a kiss.

"I'll be back before you know it."

She sighed as the heavy wood door closed behind her. A smile crossed Lindsay's face as her free hand went to her stomach.  
The baby had kicked.

"I know, little one, I know, but your father is your father. He's doing what he thinks is best for us."Lindsay paused and shook her head. "Hopefully you won't pick up his stubborn streak."

She crossed to one of the back pews. She placed the evidence kit at the edge of the row in front of her and sat down.

Lindsay's gaze drifted to the front of the church. Through the cobwebs she could still see part of the altar.

The DB that had been found by a construction crew appeared to have been homeless from the clothes he was wearing. He'd died at least a week ago from a gunshot wound. The murder clearly hadn't happened here….not enough blood around the body. Lindsay wondered if he'd come in here for help not knowing the church had long since been closed.

*********

Twenty minutes later Danny stomped back into the church. If it wasn't for the wind he would've slammed the door shut.

"Over twelve thousand cabs in this city and I can't find a damn one."Danny muttered as he shook snow off his jacket. "I went up six blocks…."

Lindsay turned to face him. "Stella called she said there's a citywide emergency order for everybody to stay off the roads so the plows can try to work on them. Only police and emergency vehicles are being allowed out."

"Hasn't been this bad in years."Danny commented as he sat down on the pew across from her and took out his phone. "I'll call Mac see if he can get somebody to pick us up."

Lindsay reached over and placed a hand over his. "Stella's working on it. All the four wheel drive vehicles are being used by street patrol. She said it's going to be at least an hour before anybody can get to us."

Danny glanced at his watch nearly midnight. He looked over at Lindsay and saw her cheeks were red from the cold, snow still glistened in her hair and she was shivering slightly.

"Hour's not cuttin' it. I'm gonna see if Flack can call in a favor."

Lindsay stood and crossed over to him. She gently pried the phone out of his hands. "Danny, all things considered an hour's wait isn't bad."

"Yeah."Danny relented as he rose to his feet and shrugged out of his long black coat. He gently placed it over her shoulders and pulled Lindsay into an embrace.

"I just don't like you being stuck here."

Lindsay smiled as she snuggled back against him. "I can think of worse crime scenes we could be stuck at."

Danny chuckled. "Good point, Montana. How's the baby?"

Lindsay squeezed his hand. "Restless."

"Not exactly how I pictured us spending Christmas Eve."

She reached up to touch his cheek. "We're safe and together that's all that matters."

"In a creepy church."

Lindsay laughed. "It's not creepy it's just neglected."

Danny shook his head as he tightened his embrace. Sometimes he was just amazed at her optimism. "Neglected? Montana, if we're stuck here all night the weight of the snow will bring the roof down around us."

"So what'd you get me for Christmas?"

Danny rested his chin on top of her head. "Wouldn't be a surprise if I told ya."

"Can't give me a hint?"

"Nope."

"Bigger than a breadbox?"

"Linds."

"Does it sparkle?"

"You're not going to break me."

Lindsay looked at her watch before turning in Danny's arms so she could wrap her arms around his neck. "It's after midnight. Merry Christmas, Danny."

Danny lowered his head so their mouths were inches apart. "Merry Christmas, Montana."

As their lips met Lindsay lost herself in the kiss. Reveling in the warmth that spread through her body from her head to her toes.  
He always could make her toes curl.

A persistent honking horn brought Danny back to his senses. Reluctantly he pulled back from Lindsay.

"Think that's our ride?"

Almost instantly their cell phones rang in tandem causing both to laugh.

"Must be."Lindsay replied as she moved back to retrieve her kit.

Danny grabbed his and placed an arm around her waist as he escorted her out of the church and out into the snow. He waived to the waiting officer in the four wheel drive SUV as they made their way carefully down the stairs.

"Guess we're havin' a white Christmas after all, huh?"The officer commented as Danny and Lindsay climbed in.

"You could say that."Danny replied with a grin. "Let's get out of here."

As they pulled away from the church Lindsay turned to look out the window. She couldn't help but think that despite the crime scene this had been one of the best Christmas Eve's she'd had of late.  
Snow….Danny…..what more could a girl ask for?

End

If I have time there might be a follow up to this


End file.
